Teen Wolf: Fast and Furious 4
by R. Neve
Summary: This is Teen Wolf but then with the storyline of Fast and Furious. This also is with the same characters of the last fic. One Shot.


**Hey,**

 **Welcome to my second Teen Wolf/Fast & Furious fanfic. It will be a one shot. **

**Dom~Derek  
** **Brian~Scott**  
 **Letty~Skylar (OC)**  
 **Mia~Cora**

 **Leon~Daniel (OC)  
(He is the one that got killed, instead of Skylar/Letty)**

 **The first Part is an AU scene where they 'test' their cars.**

* * *

Imagine my surprise when my brother was standing on my race course with Derek Hale and Cora Hale. I turn to Liam, who got me out here.

"What is it, again?" I ask him.

"He is racing for his slips. I need you to check his car." Liam says, pointing to Scott. This is the first time in years I've seen him. I did hear, however, that he is a cop. What is he doing here?

"Great. Thanks." I say and walk over to the car, all three look surprised to see me. I just ignore them and pop the hood. I look at Liam. "Five grand. Take it or leave it." I hear Scott protest. "McCall, you need to shut up, it's the best I can do for ya. Get in the car and get your ass to the line. Now!"

He listens and gets in the car, while I nod to Liam and get to the line.

Five years. Five years ago was the last time I saw the only man I've ever loved. The only man who has ever had me. Can you believe it? I've stayed away from sex for the past five years, because it wasn't Derek. That probably makes me stupid or something, but it felt right to me. I just couldn't do anything with someone else. Not that I tried, though.

I stand at the line, talking to Rita. She will be giving the start shot.

"That is the only guy that has ever had you?" She asks.

I roll my eyes. "Rita, I love you, you know that, but don't push it."

She holds up her hands in defeat and I smile as I step back to Liam who is standing at the sideline.

I met Liam two years ago, when I became Queen of the Streets here. Didn't see that one coming, huh? Neither did I. But after three years being undefeated, I was called the Queen of the Streets. I was known all around Cali, not just my usual sprints. And everywhere I was undefeated. I earned a lot of respect. Probably because I am the only female racer around here.

Rita gives them the go and they all take off. I lock eyes with Derek Hale. I love him. I still do. After all this time. I still love him. And I have no idea why. I did so much to move on.

I lean into Liam without taking my eyes of Derek. "Liam, I'm off, text me who won later, okay?"

...

 _Scott McCall, your brother? He won. Second was won by Derek Hale. Everything OK?_

 _..._

I sit on my couch, a week later, when my Phone goes off. After a sigh, I put my glass of wine on the table and pick up my Sony XPERIA Z Ultra and pick up. UNKNOWN, who knows who it is?

" _Come to the house that holds the most memories to you"_ Is all my brother says before he hangs up.

...

I immediately knew where to go to. I get into the house and look around. "Hello?" There is someone grabbing my arm, pulling me with him. I know who this is. "Scott. Scott! Lay off." He lets go of me, and walks, with me tailing him. He holds open the door to the kitchen where Derek is sitting with a bulletwound in his shoulder. "Crap. Derek Hale, what the heck happened?"

"Derek Hale?" He wants to laugh, but it sounds more like a huff. "That's what you call me after all? After everything, this is what you call me? I thought we were past that." I quickly run out of the house and to my car where I take my first aid kit and run back inside, putting the kit on the table and grabbing Derek's wrists and hold them above his head, nodding towards Scott to hold his wrists there. I grab the hem of his T-Shirt. "Woah, babe, whatcha doin'?"

I roll my eyes and take his shirt of. "Derek Hale, shut up."

We all hear a car stop in front of the house. "I'll go." Scott says. I smile and nod. He smiles back and leaves.

"Is there something I can do, while you do that?" Derek asks. I roll my eyes again and give him my Phone. He tries to get in but there is a password on it. I hold out my hand to unlock it but he stubornly shakes his head. "Give me a sec."

He first tries my own name. "Please, Skylar? Do I come over as such a selfish person? Really?"

He then tries his own name. Of course the damn Phone lets him in. "You still love me." I just shut up. "You know, silence is confirmation, right?"

I start to clean the wound, as the bullet isn't in it. "I was never going to deny it, Derek Hale."

"Say it." He orders.

"Say what?" I ask.

"Say you love me." He orders again.

I start stiching him up. "I love you. I do. I do love you."

I can hear him smile. "Good. I love you too." He chuckles. "Queen of the Streets, huh?"

"Yeah, to be honest, didn't see that one coming myself. Was a total shock."

"Well," He says, "you deserve it. I know you're an amazing driver. You earn that title."

...

When Scott and Cora came back with dinner, I decided it's time for me to leave. I was just done with stiching up Derek, looking down I saw that I was wearing the leather jacket he left me years ago, and he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of me, or rather what I was wearing.

Like I said, I was wearing his leather jacket and a short dress, that came above mid thigh in navy blue and some vans.

I stand up when they get inside. "Hey, where ya going?" Cora asks.

"Out. I'll leave you guys alone." I say.

Cora just shakes her head, and Derek pulls me down on his lap when I get past him. "You're staying."

"Yeah," My brother joins, "we got food for you too."

I shrug and sigh. "Fine. But I do need to get home on time."

...

"Sixty million dollars? That... That is a lot." I say as I listen to my brother.

"Yes, it is." Scott says. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, my darling sister."

"Darling sister? Says the brother who has ignored me for three years now." I say. "Talking about, do you know how Rome is doing?"

"Absolutely no idea." The Hale siblings join us then. "But I'm guessing he's coming around."

"I'm sure." I glance at the clock. "I need to go." I look at Scott who looks disapointed, Derek and Cora sporting the same look. "But, if you want, I'll come back tomorrow." They now, and I smile before leaving.

Before I can open the car door, I am pushed against it and being kissed, hard. I gasp in shock when I realize who it is. Derek uses that to his advantage and plunges his tongue in my mouth.

We break apart, after making out for what feels like hours, but is only minutes.

He rests his forehead against mine. "I meant what I said, Sky, I do still love you."

I smile at him. "I love you as well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

He gets a goofy smile on his face and nods before opening my door and letting me in the car. "Nice car, by the way."

I smile. "Thanks, you'll have to take a look at it, though, I'd feel better if you did."

He pecks my lips one last time and nods. "If it makes you feel better, I will, baby. See you tomorrow."

...

I can't catch sleep that night. I am tossing and turning. I am going down the stairs when my phone is going off. "The Fuck? It's three am, who the fuck texts at this hour?"

Derek Hale, that's who.

 _I can't sleep, baby. -DH_

 _Neither can I, but u don't hear me, do u? -SM_

 _Unfortunately not. You still live where u used to? -DH_

 _Yes, but I don't want u coming over. -SM_

 _Y not? Got someone else over? -DH_

 _Ha! Funny! No. I just don't want u taking risks. -SM_

 _Risks? -DH_

 _I don't know? Getting caught by the police, maybe? -SM_

 _They ain't getting me any time soon, open the door. -DH_

 _Derek. -SM_

 _Skylar. -DH  
_ _Open the door, please. -DH  
Please. -DH_

I sigh and throw my phone away, before walking to the front door and opening it, after checking it was really Derek. You can never be too careful.

I open the door, and am immediately push against the opposite wall, my lips attacked by his.

"Hey, baby." He says, after pulling away and smiling against my lips.

"Hey." I say, breathless. It seems that after five years, he has gotten even better at kissing. Which seems impossible, because he used to take my breath away with just a peck of his lips.

...

At five am, we are still sitting on the couch, catching up on the past five years.

"Did you..." He takes a deep breath. "How many?" He asks.

I am confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"How many men?"

I crack up at that. He is so nervous about that, he is so nervous about an answer.

"What now? What's so funny?" He asks.

"I'm so sorry, Derek, but you were so cute, sitting there all nervous about an answer that's going to boost your ego so much, you probably won't be able to get through the door."

"How many men, Sky, you're killing me over here."

I sigh and look down. "None. I haven't slept with anyone since you. Happy now?"

I am knocked over, so I am laying down on the couch. "You have no idea." He says as he kissing my soft spot under my ear. "You have no idea how happy I am to know I'm the only one to touch this." He says cupping breast.

"To do this." He says as he unties my robe, under which I am naked, I can see his eyes growing darker with lust as he takes a nipple in his mouth. I moan and arch my back.

"And this." He says, pulling his mouth from my nipple, going to the other, giving it the same attention.

"Knowing no one else has given you the pleasure I have given you." He says, kissing his way down _there_.

"Just the fact that I am the only one who has touched you, like I have. Like I will." He said kissing my opening before dipping his tongue in.

I am writhing underneath him. Crap, this is heaven. This is why I stayed away from guys so much. Because I knew, no one could ever make me feel what Derek did. I would always compare them to him. Always. It wouldn't be fair to them or to me.

"Derek." I moan.

He looks up, but keeps lapping my clit. "Shh, babe, I got ya."

I knew he did. Because everything he felt, he was proving it to me.

...

We didn't go any further than that. I felt like history was repeating itself. I mean, the first time we were together, he made me feel pleasure on that same couch. We didn't do anything then either, well, except that.

I woke up early this morning, after being totally spent, the guy is a miracle, he made me come so many time, I lost count. I let Derek sleep, because he seemed so peaceful. I couldn't wake him up. I made us breakfast and went upstairs. That brings me to the now. The now, where we are sitting in bed and eating our breakfast. We can't keep our hands to each other, that is what five years will do, I guess.

We went to Scott's place together. The relief on Cora's face when she saw her brother was Obvious.

"Derek! Where the hell have you been?" She demands.

Derek hugs his sister and smiled before whispering something to Cora.

"Cora? Where is my brother?" I ask.

"Scott went into the office." Derek says.

I look at him, frowning. "Why do I have the feeling I am missing something?"

...

"Sixty million?" I ask Derek, still not believing it, although my brother told me yesterday.

"Yeah, that much worth of stuff." Derek answers.

"And Scott," I ask, "he is at his job right now, proposing a trade? Face to face? With Braga?" Derek nods. "He can't decline."

"Why not?" Cora asks, furrowing her brows.

"He can't afford it." I say. I sit up. "Look, we may think Braga has a lot of money, which he probably does, but he can't afford to lose sixty million. That'd be a fortune, even for him. We may think it is nothing for him, but trust me, it is." I say. I look to Derek. "This... Giselle, was it? You make her sound like she's importnant, but... it seems she's just an asset. I don't think they actually need her, they just pretend. They can replace her easily, just like drivers."

"They're just using..."

"I'm here!" We all hear Scott. He comes in and kisses my head. "Why you here, sis. Don't you have a job or something?"

"I live of racing."

"Ah, yes, Queen of the Streets, I heard of that. Congratulations. Seriously though, why are you here?"

"Doesn't matter," Derek says. "Come on. Let's go."

Scott frowns. "Where?"

"Our house. We can work on the cars there. Come on."

We all stand up and go to our cars.

...

Scott and I are working when Derek calls Gisele. I won't lie and say I am not jealous because I am, but I'm not telling Derek that, he is already over the moon that he is the only one that had me, and I am not going to boost his ego by letting him know that only calling another woman makes me jealous, he'd be too damn happy.

When Derek gets off the phone and Cora walks in the house, we know Scott is going to follow her, after she walks away when she is caught looking at us. With her arms full of bags from the grocerie store, she walks into the house, with Scott following her of course.

"Did I ever have you on a car or in a car?" Derek asks.

I nod. "In a car, not on one, why?"

"We got to change that." He simply says, closing the hood before picking me up and placing me on it. "It is so good that you have a skirt on, because no way in hell am I letting someone see what is mine." He says, creeping his hand underneath my skirt, pulling it up as he goes higher and when he finally gets to my underwear, he pulls them off, while I work on his pants.

When both of the 'essentials' for lack of a better word are bare, Derek wastes no time to make sure I am ready for him. Which I am, I seriously think he forgot that I was Always ready for him. Especially now he called me his. Those are the words that I have longed for so much.

"Christ, baby. Not much has changed there, has it?" I shake my head, just as he slips in me. I throw my head back with a moan. God he feels so good. It is awkward because I haven't had sex in five years, but he made sure that I could take it last night. God, his fingers can do wonders, but it is nothing compared to the cock that is now moving in and out of me, frantically.

God, how much I love this man.

"You." He hisses in my ear with a thrust. "Are." Thrust. "Mine." Thrust. "Say it!" He orders.

I moan and say it. "I am yours, all yours." I say, a bit out of breath. He moves his hand to my clit. The moment that we started this I know it wasn't going to take long. "Derek." I call out in a moan as he starts to circle around my clit. "Derek. I am so... so close." I manage to pant out. "Ugh." I let out as he thrust into me, so hard.

"Let it go, baby." By his voice, I can tell he is close as well. I throw my head back when I call out his name, letting go of it. Giving him everything. Just like he is giving me everything right now.

I smile as I get off of the car. My car. I'll never think of it as the same.

...

It was so hard to let him go, because I knew something was going to happen, and it did, because now I am sitting in court listening to him getting sentenced for the maximum sentence to Lompoc. Lompoc. I seen it there, at the visiting side of course, but even that was enough.

And then of course, that leaded to us bailing him out of that bus.

And now, we run. We live to run.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I am thinking of maybe making this for Fast 5 as well. So wait for that as well.**

 **See you then, hopefully.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
